Decisions
by Quacks4Ducks99
Summary: This is a story about Scooter and Julie basically. Just because I love those two together. Please review and let me know what you think!
1. Duck or Warrior?

AN: Hey guys. This story is about Julie and Scooter mostly. Just something fun to write about since I love J/S together!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks or anyone else, except for Max.

Scooters POV

I was walking out of the ice rink one day after practice and I saw her again… with Banks. Is something going on with them? Seems like every time I turn around Banks with Julie. I have to get to the bottom of this. So, I walked behind a tree, so I could get close enough to hear but not too close to where they could see me. I heard Banks say,

"Come on Gaffney that was a great practice."

"No, I swear if Goldberg was a goalie again, Orion would put him in. I have just had other things on my mind lately and it's affecting my game."

"Like what? Did you wanna talk about it?"

Then Adam's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to get it. Hello? Oh, yeah… I'll be there in a few." Then he hung up. 

"Julie, I gotta go, but we can finish talking about this later if you want."

"Yeah that's cool, call me when you get back. Bye Adam."

She started to walk away, God she looked so good. I have to talk to her, no Varsity is around, I don't see any Ducks, this is the perfect opportunity. So I tried to catch up with her, not making it obvious that I was there.

"Hey Julie."

"Hey Scooter." Wow, she smiled pretty big if I do say so myself.

"Great practice."

"You were there?"

"For the last fifteen minutes, then I had to get suited up."

"I wasn't having a very good practice today."

She just kept walking like she didn't wanna talk to me. Like she felt uncomfy around me or something. Now's my chance, I gotta get closer to her somehow.

"Is something on your mind cat lady?"

"Actually there is." But before she could finish telling me what was up, her coach came over there. Damn it.

"Gaffney, do you have an answer for me yet."

"No, Coach, not yet." She looked down to the ground.

"Well, times running out, you have to let me know by 3 PM tomorrow. Scooter." He nodded his head at me.

"Coach." When he walked away I looked back at Julie and said,

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

"There's nothing I can tell, I don't know what's going on."

"Come here." Julie grabbed my hand and led me over to a tree and we sat down underneath it. Wow, her hand in mine felt right. Like it was supposed to be that way. 

"Well, last Thursday Coach Orion and Wilson came to my dorm. They were telling me that there was a new student coming to Eden Hall that would be playing for us, The Ducks. He would be the goalie." I could tell Julie didn't wanna go on. "They told me that I could either stay on the team and be back up, because his father is some big shot here at Eden Hall that he gets the number one spot, or I could go to Varsity and play every other game with you. You know, switch goalies every other game. I don't think that's fair because you are a great goalie and it's your Senior year, and I don't think it's fair that I become back up on my team because I worked hard to get here."

"Wow." That's all that I managed to get out. How stupid. She just spilled her heart out to me and all I can say it wow.

"You know Scooter, I don't have anything against you but I'm no Warrior. I'm a Duck and always will be. How am I supposed to tell my team the Warriors want me?"

"Don't."

"What? I have to tell them."

"Not if you decide to stay with the Ducks. If you don't take the offer to come with the Warriors, they never have to know that you even considered it."

"Look, I have to go. Charlie asked me to meet him and some of the other guys for dinner. Thanks for listening Scooter." Then she leaned in and kissed my cheek. Julie Gaffney just kissed me. How cool was that? Man, what if she did come to Varsity? How would the others treat her? Would she really get all my playing time? I guess that doesn't matter, Julie is a great goalie. Poor girl, she must be going through hell. 

Julie's POV

I walked in the dining hall and saw Charlie, Goldberg, Averman, Guy, Connie, Fulton and Portman. The rest of the team must be out somewhere.

"Gaffney over here." I heard Charlie say.

"Hey guys." Was all I managed to get out.

"You okay Julie?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We sat there and ate our dinner, talking about everything that came to mind. I guess this would be a good time to tell them about my little talk with coach.

"Hey guys, I have to ask your opinion on something."

"Shoot." Charlie said.

"Well, I don't know if you know or not, but the Ducks are getting a new goalie tomorrow."

I heard a bunch of what's and why's.

"Orion is putting me second."

"What? He can't do that. We don't even know how this guy plays.'' Guy said.

"Well, his dad is some big shot here and what he says goes. Wilson the Varsity coach wants me to play for them. Or I could stay on the team and not get any playing time."

"But they would take Scooter out for you to play." Connie snapped at me, like it was my fault.

"I guess. But look, I don't wanna go to Varsity. I'm not a Warrior. But I also wanna play."

"We understand what you're saying hon." Averman said. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Averman, did you just call me hon?" Everyone laughed a bit.

"Wh-aaa-tt?" Was all Averman could say. 

"Well, guys, I am gonna go up to my dorm and hit the sack. I guess I have some thinking to do before 3 PM tomorrow."

"Is that when you have to make your decision?" Conway asked me.

"Yep.'' I walked away from the table and to my dorm. On the way all I could think about was this whole Varsity thing and Scooter.. Wait Scooter? He was real sweet today. I guess the only advantage of being on Varsity would be I can be by Scooter. I heard two voices behind me that sounded kind of familiar I just couldn't place them. Then they came up beside me.

"Hey babe."

"Hey hot thang." 

Riley and Cole. My worst Varsity nightmare.

"Guys."

"So, I heard you're coming to Varsity?" Riley looked so stupid with that grin on his face.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Cole looked even stupider. 

"Who told you I was coming to Varsity?"

"Wilson said it was a done deal."

"Well, Coach Wilson must have got his lines crossed somewhere. See Riley, Cole… I wouldn't come to Varsity and play with you if I got paid to. I would rather be second on the Ducks then have to look at your sorry excuse for Hockey players every day." Whoa.. Did I actually just say that to them? What did I get my self into.

"Alright Gaffney if that's how you feel. We'll see you on the ice, maybe."

They walked away and I kept walking to my dorm. 

*The next day*

"Julie… Julie wake up." I heard Connie.. But I didn't wanna open my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm up."

"Big day.. You gotta let coach know what you're going to do."

"Yeah." I didn't sound so enthusiastic. 

I went to my classes for the day and then to the rink to let Coach know my decision. When I walked in I heard someone out on the ice. When I got out there, I saw a kid suited up in his goalie gear doing laps and Coach Orion was out there. The whole team came in, in their street cloths with their skates on, sticks in hand and skated out on the ice. I knew it wasn't practice, because I wasn't told about it. They must've wanted to see how the new goalie was. I walked out on the ice and up to Orion.

"I'm staying with the Ducks, coach."

The team cheered and Orion looked relieved. 

"Alright team, this is Max Lumbert, he is the new goalie. Please treat him with respect and show him what you got."

The team starting shooting at the goalie one by one and every single shot got by him. I was shocked. I thought maybe he would be good. He sucked. I couldn't say anything. But I knew who would. I looked at Averman, he looked at Coach, and said,

"You are making Julie second for **_him_** to be first?"

Everyone looked at Coach, and coach looked at Lumbert.

Well, what did you think? I never wrote a story in someones POV, am I doing okay? Please review and let me know what you think!! TA


	2. You've got to be kidding me

Authors note: Hey everyone.. I wanna thank you for the reviews. They were good.. So that's a plus! Anyways, this part is in Julie's POV again. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks, or Warriors.. I own Max.

Oh my Gosh, Orion is pulling me for this guy to play. He couldn't stop a puck if his life depended on it. Then we skated over to the net where he was.

"Well, Coach… what did you think?" Does he even have the nerve to ask that? Is he aware that he let every puck by him?

"Um, Max… how long have you been playing hockey?" Coach finally decided to ask.

"I just started."

"WHAT?!" Portman screamed so loud. It was kinda funny if you ask me. Leave it to Portman to make the new kid feel uncomfy.

"Ducks, leave the ice now please." Coach Orion seemed pretty mad about Portman making an outburst like that. But we did. We all went into the locker room. So we have no idea what as being said out there. When we got in the locker room I started laughing.

"This is a joke right? I mean you guys just wanted to see if I was gonna go to Varsity right?"

"No, Jules… this is for real." Portman said looking at me, boy he was mad.

"What? Come on, Coach can't pull me for him. It's not fair. That boy can't stop a puck at all. Man, anyone would be better in the net than he is." I was really starting to get mad and the team could tell. Coach walked in the locker room, his eyes were so wide, just like a deer in head lights.

"Okay, that kid can't play."

"What are you gonna do about it Coach?" Charlie always has to be so sarcastic.

"Theres really nothing I can do. I mean I'll go talk to his father, but I can't promise anything."

"Well, if they want us to win, we can't put him in the net. He's worse than Goldberg, when he first started out." Guy said.

"Hey, I resent that."

Everyone let out a little laugh. It's pretty cool how in the worst of times, we can still manage to laugh, at least a little bit.

"Listen up, practice is cancelled today."

"Wait, if he's gonna stay on the team, shouldn't we be practicing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, it's cancelled for the rest of team, not you. I am going to get Scooter too, this Lumbert needs all the help he can get. Suit up Gaffney."

Great, I have to help me, there's no help for that kid. The rest of the team put their shoes on and started to walk out.

"Hey Julie, don't worry about it, we'll get it straightened out." Charlie sounded so reassuring.

*On the ice*

"Hey Max, I'm Julie." I extended to shake his hand.

"Hi Julie, it's so nice to meet you." Okay this kid sound a little too excited.

"Well, I have a few questions for ya, if you don't mind."

"Shoot." He started to laugh at himself. "No pun intended."

Oh my God, this was gonna be a long day, I can already tell.

"So if you just started to play hockey, do you know the rules?"

"Yes." 

"How many shots can you save out of 5?"

"None."

"Then why are you here?" I couldn't help but snap at him. I mean come on, he's taking my spot on the team, and he can't save any goals.

"Because."

"Look, Max… I am two seconds…" Before I could finish Scooter skated out on the ice.

"Hey Gaffney." He smiled pretty big if I do say so myself.

"Hi Scooter." I couldn't smile, I was not in the mood.

"I'm Max." Goooooooooo Awaaaay.. Man I wan't that kid outta here. I am usually not this mean, but this guy is so annoying.

"Yeah, Scooter, he's the new goalie I was telling you about." I squinted my eyes a bit, to show Scooter that I not liking this at all. 

"So I understand that you need some help there-a-buddy."

"A little."

Wait a minute.. A little? This boy needs mega help, but I wouldn't dare hurt his feelings like that.

"What's your record?"

Oh know, did Scooter just ask that? He's gonna laugh so hard when he heres the answer.

"I've never played before." Scooter just dropped his stick and looked at me. "Hey Julie, can I see you over there for a minute." He pointed over by the benches.

"Are you telling me Orion put in a rookie and took you out."

"Yep."

"Does he suck?"

"Majorly. I seriously thought it was a joke when I came out here. I mean, I can maybe accept it if he was good and better than me, but he's not."

"Come on, let's see what we can do."

When we turned around we saw this guy sitting in the net with a sucker in his mouth. Geez.. Why me?

"Max." I said and skated over to him. "Give me that." I took the sucker out of his mouth. "Never eat candy on the ice. Never." I repeated. "Stand up." He got out of the net and fell right back down. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" He asked.

"Can you skate?"

"A little." Scooter let out the biggest laugh.

"Why don't you skate to the blue line and back." That's all I could say, before I went off. While Max skated off, Scooter skated in, towards me.

"Scooter… whhhhyyy meeeeee?" I put my head on his shoulder, but as soon as I realized it, I pulled it up just as fast.

"Orion wouldn't even think about putting him in Julie. If he did, I think he would get fired." He laughed again. I looked over to see how Max was doing and he was on the ice, on his but.

I just looked back at Scooter.

"So, what a way to spend your Friday night huh? Trying to teach HIM how to play."

"I don't mind. I have an excuse to see you that way."

Wow.. Scooter wants to see me.

"Julie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date for the Winter Formal?"

Was he going to ask me what I think he is gonna ask me?

"No… not yet anyways."

"Well, I was wondering…" But before Scooter could finish, we heard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" We turned our heads and saw Max hit the boards and flip over them. (By the benches) I was so mad. Scooter was probably going to ask me to the dance and that stupid kid had to fall.

"Come on." Scooter said, and starting skating over there. I followed. Stills shocked that Scooter might ask me.

"Come on, up ya go." Scooter said helping that low life up.

"Look, Max, did you ever thing that hockey wasn't your sport?"

"That's nonsense Scooper."

"The name is Scooter."

"Scooter, I mean. I love Hockey."

"But Max, you can't skate. That's an essential part of playing, don't you think?"

"No, that's why I wanna be the goalie. I don't have to leave the net."

"Yes you do."

I couldn't let them say another thing to each other.

"Hey Max, why don't you go to the locker room, get changed and just leave your skates on. Before you can play hockey, you have to learn how to skate, and feel comfy while doing it."

"Alright, Julie."

He walked back and I just sat on the bench. I took my jersey off to those stupid pads off.

"Looks like I don't need these on. I'm just gonna be skating." Scooter did the same thing. We both took the pads off, and kept everything else on.

"So Julie, about what I was going to ask you earlier."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be my date to the Winter Formal?"

"I'd love to Scooter." I smiled so big, my cheeks started to hurt. Then his face started to get closer to mine.. He kissed me. On the lips this time. Yes!

Well, what did ya think? Let me know please review!! TA


	3. Coffee and Doughnuts

Authors note: I'm back. Enjoy.

Takes place after Scooter asks Julie to the Winter Formal and after he kisses her. Julies POV.

I walked in my dorm room where I found Connie and Guy making out.

"Guy, I really don't mean to be the last beer at the party but I really need to talk to Connie if you don't mind."

"Last beer at the party Jules?"

"Shut up." I laughed because that's all that came to mind. I was so excited about the dance that I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Of course not before one last kiss. "Bye Connie, Bye Julie."

"Bye Bye."

"So what's up Jules?"

"You are never gonna believe what happened at the rink."

"Let me guess, Max sucks."

"That's besides the point. Oh and the worst part about it all is he can't skate!"

Connie and I started to laugh hysterically.

"Anyways, Connie, Scooter was there, and he asked me to The Winter Formal."

"Ahh!" Connie jumped off her bed and hugged the Cat.

"I know!"

"So, you said yes right?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid!"

"Julie you are so lucky, Scooter is like the most popular guy at EH and he's a Senior. Wait.. What do you think the team is gonna think.. I mean he's a Warrior after all." I knew she was gonna bring that up.

"Well, maybe if the guys got to know Scooter, then they would see how he really is. He isn't a Warrior. Maybe on his jersey, but not in his heart."

"I know I would like to get to know him."

"Back off Connie."

"He he. Come here." Connie hugged me again. Man, she really must be happy for me. More than I can say about the other Ducks.

*The next day.*

(Julie's POV)

Knock. Knock. Knock.

6:25 AM

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I looked up at my alarm clock and it said 6:26. Who the hell is at the door. I got out of bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

When I opened the door I saw Max there. Oh my God.

"Max, what the HELL are you doing here?"

"Well, Julie… I was thinking and I really need to practice. Maybe you could get up and come to the rink with me."

"Oh no. I will not get up at 6:30 in the AM on a Saturday nonetheless, and come practice when I am not even scheduled to practice until 7:00 in the PM. Now, Max, maybe you should just go and practice skating some more. Oh and Max, one more thing… NEVER and I stress the word NEVER come to my room at 6:30 in the morning ever again, unless someone is dying or the building is on fire." I know I was a little harsh but man, who is he to wake me up this early.

"Okay Julie I am sorry. It will never happen again." Then he walked away. I closed the door and snuggled back in my nice warm bed.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

7:45 AM

Knock. Knock. Knock.

OH MY GOSH. I didn't even bother getting out of bed this time. If it's Max, I am going to rip every curly red hair out of his head.

"WHO IS IT?!" Wow, I never screamed that loud in the dorm before. Oops.

"Julie, it's Scooter."

Ooops again. I had to get out of bed that time. I got up, and opened the door.

"Hi Scooter."

"Morning Julie." He lifted a bad and a tray of 2 coffees. "Coffee and Doughnuts?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Wait a minute.. Where the hell is Connie? Come to think of it she didn't bite my head off when Max came to the door. Oh well. Maybe she is with Guy.

"Yeah, it's early, but hey, why not get a early start if we are gonna help that new goalie of yours be kinda good."

"Come on in."

I shut the door behind him.

"So cat lady why did you almost bite my head off when I knocked on the door?"

"Well, because about an hour ago Max knocked on my door and asked me to practice. I was not about to get up."

"You look so cute in the morning."

I know I started to blush.

"Thanks, I think."

"So, what kind of doughnut do you want, jelly filled, custard filled, or powder?"

"Mmm.. Powder." Yum.

"Okay, powder it is."

Scooter handed me the doughnut with wax paper around it. I took a bite and then Scooter started to laugh at me.

"What's funny?"

"You…" He was laughing again. "You got power on your face." He took his thumb and wiped the powder away from around my lips.

"Thanks."

"So, wanna help the new kid?"

"Not really. I mean, so what he's not good enough, maybe I'll be able to play then."

"Yeah, you got a point. Maybe it's better that he sucks."

After about 10 minutes of talking to Scooter, I realized how much fun we are going to have at the dance.

"So Gaffney, did you tell anyone about us going to the dance together?"

"I told Connie last night, what about you?"

"Yeah, I told Riley. He wasn't too happy with me, but I don't care."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me. I never thought that you would though. Me being a freshman and all." 

"Nah, I would've asked you either way, I enjoy spending time with you." With that said, Scooter leaned in and kissed me again. But before it would get any deeper I pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, I just woke up. I kinda have morning breath."

He laughed a little but then he kissed me again. I have to say, I got caught up in the moment. Scooter was a pretty good kisser. I never really kissed anyone though, not like this anyways. I mean, yeah, I kissed Adam and Fulton before at a truth or dare game we played after the good will games. We went camping. That was soooooo much fun. Anyways, I pulled away.

"I think that maybe you should go."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna go and take a shower, then we can go hang out."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and kissed me good bye. I was having the best few days, except for the fact that I was put second for a stupid goalie that sucks. Hopefully that will change though. Maybe this year wasn't gonna be that bad after all.

Well.. What did ya think? Review please!

TA


	4. Prank War beings again

Authors note: Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing. Dana- I know all stories are in someones point of view, but this is the first time I actually wrote in the POV of a Duck. Sorry I forgot to mention that. My bad. J please keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

Julies POV

*Practice*

"Alright listen up." Orion looked at the us circled around him. "I talked to Lumbert, and he said that he wants Max in the game on Friday. He will come to that game and see how Max plays. Then I guess we just go from there."

Damnit. This means I can't play.

"Coach?" Max spoke up, he has the most annoying voice.

"Yeah Max?"

"I think I got the skating thing down pat."

"Okay, let's scrimmage. Julie, Adam, Fulton, Dean, Luis, Charlie you're blue. Max, Guy, Connie, Dwayne, Goldberg and Averman, you're red. Ken blue, Russ red, take a seat, I'll change it up in a few."

As I skated to my net, I couldn't help but laugh. I mean come on, is coach serious? I looked up in the bleachers and saw Scooter out of he corner of my eye. I nodded my head at him to not make it obvious that I was there. Practice went by so fast, my team got 13 points in 10 minutes on Max. It was actually pathetic if you ask me. I think they could've got more. But I'm not complaining.

"Hey Coach." Averman said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we do what Bombay did to Goldberg at our first real practice to Max."

Everyone laughed except me, Luis, Russ, Dwayne and Ken.

"And what did Bombay do?"

"He tied both of Goldbergs legs and arms to the net so he could get used to pucks flying at him. I must say, Goldberg kinda got used to it." Charlie said. I started laughing. I looked at Scooter and he was laughing too. 

"Let's do it."

"Wait wait wait…" Max didn't like that idea at all. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Greg didn't." Connie said.

So that's exactly what Charlie, Averman and Guy did. Everyone started shooting at Max and he was screaming like a baby. I thought it would be nice if I got a shot in too, seeing that he was the one that took my spot. I shot and missed the net completely.

"Nice shot Gaffney." Portman said.

"I'm a goalie Portman not a shooter."

Scooter was gone. I wonder where he went.

It became silent on the ice, because everyone heard yelling coming from the locker rooms.

"Riley just go!"

That was Scooter.

We all started to skate back to the locker room. When we walked in we saw the locker room was trashed. 

"What the hell happened?" Fulton asked.

I sure didn't know. From the looks of it, it was Varsity. Black and Red streamers, balloons, and of course shaving cream on the wall that said VARSITY RULES. That must have been why we heard Scooter say 'Just go Riley'

Looks like the prank wars have started again.

"Don't they ever get sick of messing with us?" I had to ask, but I knew the answer.

"We are gonna get them back for this." Charlie said.

"No really?" Russ asked.

"Hey Julie tell your boyfriend that he's gonna get what's coming to him." Portman said. Jerk.

"He's not my boyfriend and he didn't do this. Didn't you hear him tell Riley to leave?"

"That doesn't mean anything. He was apart of it all, he's a Warrior."

"That's why he was in the stands during practice right Portman?" By that time I was in Portman's face and he was in mine, and we were yelling. Adam got between us.

"Let it go Portman."

"Shut up Cake-Eater."

"Guys!" Charlie jumped in between everyone. "Come on, let it go. Does it really matter is Scooter was in on it or not? We just have to think about how we are going to get them back, bottom line."

I agree with Charlie, even though I know Scooter didn't do this.

"Hey Gaffney, is now a good time to tell the team about your date to the Winter Formal?" As soon as I heard Portman say that I looked at Connie. She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't tell Portman.

"What?" Was all I managed to get out.

"Give it up Julie. I heard Scooter telling Riley that he asked you to the dance and you said yeah." The whole team looked at me like I was a traitor. I will never forget that look. It's the same look they had in their eyes when we had the illegal JV VARSITY scrimmage game towards Adam.

"You're going to the dance with Scooter?" Fulton asked me.

"Yeah." I said in a quiet low tone voice.

Everyone started to walk away from me, except Connie, Guy and Adam.

"Guys, it's not illegal to go to the dance with someone you know."

"Yeah but it is wrong to go to the dance with Scooter, a Warrior!" Luis shot back at me.

"It's a dance Luis, not a hockey game. He's not going to be a Warrior at the dance."

"So are you trying to say that you are only a Duck when you're on the ice?" Conway really pisses me off sometimes.

"You know what I mean Charlie."

"Look." I hope Adam is sticking up for me, and not going to bash me like everyone else. "We should all have two things on or mind right now. One- winning the game on Friday with a goalie that can't skate and two- getting the Warriors back for what they did to our locker room. No where in there should we worry about the dance and who Julie is going with." Wow, I never heard Adam talk to the team like that.

"Adam's right guys." Guy said. "Come on, let's go practice."

They all started to walk out of the locker room. I walked over to my locker because something caught my eye. Yep, Varsity must have done this because Scooter and I are going to the dance together. There was a sign on the locker that said, 'Ducks and Warriors don't FLY TOGETHER'

"Damn them." I said in a low tone whisper. I went back out on the ice and practiced. After practice was over, and we were in the locker room, Charlie broke the silence.

"I think I know how we can get Varsity back."

Everyone just smiled and nodded their heads.

Sorry it was so short, Next chapter will be up really soon. I just have to upload it. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Ducks take action

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really hope you guys are liking this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

*Julie's POV*

Okay, so I really like Charlie's plan to get the Warriors back, I just don't like the fact that we are paying Scooter back for it too. I know he didn't have anything to do with the locker room incident. I have to find a way to warn him. So I picked up a pencil and started writing.

Scooter, 

Please meet me before school in the stables.

Julie

I put the note in my back pocket and told Connie I was going for a walk. I just happened to walk into the guys dorms. I was careful. Nobody noticed, I don't think so anyways. I put the note under the door and just prayed that Scooter would get it and Riley wouldn't. I had a 50/50 chance. I took any chance I could. I heard someone in there. I hope it isn't Riley. But then I heard Riley and Cole coming down the hall. Crap. I gotta go. I'm just glad Scooter was in the room.

*Scooter's POV*

"What's this?" I said aloud. When I read it I was so glad it was from Julie. Riley and Cole walked in.

"Hey Riley, hey Cole." I might as well be nice to them.

"Scooter."

I put the note in my back pocket really quick. 

"Guys ready for practice?"

"We are always ready for practice, Goalie."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

*Next morning*

*Julie's POV*

I woke up early and found Connie sleeping soundly. I took a shower and got ready to go and meet Scooter. I took a little extra time actually today. Anyways, on my way I looked behind me and saw none other than the Bash Brothers following me. Great, just what I needed. They are far enough back though, so maybe if Scooter is already there then I can tell him quickly before Portman and Fulton arrive. I walked in. Yes, Scooter was already there. 

"Julie." He hugged me.

"Listen, the Bash Brothers are following so I have make this quick. Today you are going to get a note that says to meet in the locker room at 4. Be five minutes late, make up an excuse and don't mention me at all, it's for your own good." I hugged him and said, "Now go." He ran off very fast for a goalie. I knew Portman and Fulton were standing in hearing range now so I started to talk to the horse.

"Hey little horsey. I'm Julie." I am talking to a horse to make those guys believe I just wanted to be alone. "You know, the dance is coming up and I really wanna have a good time with Scooter, but I can't if everyone is gonna give me and him a hard time. I honestly think that if everyone got to meet Scooter, and really get to know him they would like him." What can I say, I was telling the truth. I just wanted them to hear it without them knowing I was saying it because they were there. I know it's confusing, but true.

"Why won't they even give him the time of day? Scooter is the first guy I liked since I got over the crush I had on Adam. Everyone encouraged us then, but me and Adam decided it was for the best if we didn't date." And we did. We didn't want things to always be rough for us, like Connie and Guy. They are constantly fighting and then making up. I heard a sneeze. I turned around and played dumb like I didn't know Portman and Fulton were standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"uummmmm…"

"Don't play dumb Fulton. You guys were spying weren't you?"

"Look, we thought you were coming to meet Scooter. We didn't know you were just coming to talk to the horse."

"Well Dean, I like talking to the horses."

"Since when?"

"Hey why are you giving me the third degree you were the one spying remember?"

"Sorry Julie."

Wait a minute, was Portman actually apologizing to me?

"Look, since we heard you talking to the horse about Scooter, Fulton and I decided that maybe we should give him a chance. I mean Banks did say that Scooter was the nicest on Varsity." It was kinda funny when Portman said that because Fulton looked at him, like 

What I didn't decide on anything.

"That's nice of you guys to say, but I don't think the rest of the team would be so lenient." Wow, they were falling for my plan. How funny.

"Hello? Jules, it's me Portman. If I want to meet the guy and get to know him, don't you think the others would go for it? Me and Fulton are the hard asses on the team."

"I guess you're right." And they are. Yes!

"Come on, we'll walk you to class." Fulton put his arm around my shoulders and we all walked to class.

*3rd period- Study Hall*

*Julie's POV*

3rd period was the only class the whole team had together. It was Orion who made it this way. He wanted us to have a class where we could help each other with our homework and stuff. Of course this study hall was a bit different. We all wrote notes that said;

Varsity,

Team meeting, locker room, 4:00 be there and don't be late.

Riley

Then Dean wrote the note to Riley, it said;

Riley,

Please meet me in the locker room at 4:00, I have to talk to you.

Dean Portman

"Guys do I really gotta say PLEASE?"

"Yes, Portman, just do it." Fulton shot back.

Man, this plan is so cool. I had office assistant 6th hour, so everyone gave me the notes, and I would deliver them to the Varsity 6th hour periods. 

I walked in Mr. Burro's 6th hour AP Biology class. That class consisted of about 1/3 of the Varsity team. Riley wasn't in that class though. When I walked in I smiled at Scooter and he returned the smile.

"Hi Mr. Burro, I was asked to give these to you to hand out to the Varsity Hockey players."

"Thanks Ms. Gaffney." 

Before I could walk out, Cole said,

"What are they Gaffney?"

"I don't know Cole, maybe you should _try_ and read it." Everyone let out a little laugh and left. About 30 seconds later, Scooter came out.

"Scooter, what are you doing out here?"

"I got a pass to the bathroom." He held up a little green piece of paper.

"So this that the note you were talking about?"

"Yes."  
"What are you guys up to?"

"See ya at 4:05 Scooter." I wasn't going to tell him. It would ruin it. This was soooooo great.

After school, we all went straight to the locker rooms to get started. Max caught up with us, on his way.

"Hey guys where you going? Do we have practice? Did I forget about it?"

"Max, shut up." Russ said. Thank God someone finally told him to shut up.

"Look, Max, just go back to the dorms, we don't have practice." Connie was always trying to be so nice about everything.

"Then why are you going to the rink? A fun skate or something? I am a part of this team now so you guys should start treating me like it!" With that said he ran off. Hopefully for long he wouldn't be on the team. We went in the locker room to start setting up. I filled up a bucket of water and a bottle of dish soap, then I went to hide behind some lockers. I pulled out a walkie talkie that connected to Charlie's. Charlie, Averman, Luis, Connie and Guy all got boosted on top of the lockers, and they laid down. The rest of the team went in the showers and would wait for a scream or two before they came out. 

3:57

"Charlie, you ready?" I said in my walkie talkie.

"All ready. Julie don't say 'Go' until everyone is here. Got it?"

"Got it."

The first person arrived. Second. Third. 

4:00

Everyone was there, except Scooter of course. I waited a minute, Varsity was talking.

"So Riley why the team meeting?" 

Uh-Oh

I lifted up my walkie talkie and said,

"GO!"

Okay, that's chapter 5. Wanna know what the Ducks are doing? You gotta wait for Chapter 6. Please review!


	6. Ducks prank

Alright, here's the prank!!! It's cute. I couldn't really think of anything, that hasn't been yet anyways.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.. 

As soon as I said "Go!" Charlie, Averman, Connie, Luis and Guy all stood up and started pouring syrup on the Varsity team. It was so funny. We had about 15 bottles of syrup and it was messy. As they were doing that I was pouring dish soap on the floor. A few seconds of syrup showers were making the Varsity players soooooo mad. The rest of the team came out with bags of feathers and started throwing them on the Varsity team. The people that were on the lockers were getting helped down by Portman and Fulton, and they rest of the team came by me. Slowly and carefully. I jumped out in Varsity and said,

"Hey Warriors! Now you know what it's like to be a Duck! Come and get us!" I threw the bucket of water on the floor and we all circled around the lockers and were out the door. Varsity all fell for the soap and water, and I mean literally, they FELL. On our way out, I bumped into Scooter.

"Hey Julie."

"Uh, gotta go Scooter, see ya!"

We just kept running until we reached the tree that we always sat down under.

"That was so funny!" I was still laughing I couldn't hold it in. The whole team was laughing. 

"Charlie that plan was brilliant brother brilliant!" Fulton had his hands on Charlie's shoulders and was shaking him like crazy.

*In the locker room*

*Scooter's POV*

When I walked in that locker room, I have to say, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Every time one of those 'ducks' tried to stand up, they would fall right back down.

"Scooter where the hell were you?" Riley finally stood up and was in my face.

"Look Riley, Orion stopped me on my way in here to tell me to tell the team to back off the Ducks. Obvisouly after this incident, that's not going to happen."

"Well Scooter, it's kinda weird that you just happen to wander in when this is all over. Those damn Ducks I am going to get them back so bad!"

I was laughing so hard inside. I couldn't help myself. Seeing Riley and Cole especially, with that junk and feathers all over them.

*Back under the tree*

*Back in Julie's POV*

Oh great. Max is coming over. We are having a great time and he is going to spoil it.

"What's so funny guys?"

We all started laughing harder. It was like nobody could tell even tell poor old Max what was so funny.

"Guys?"

"Max, let's just say we got Varsity back so bad!" Connie fought so hard to get that out.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. Maybe we should go and practice now."

"Max, we don't have practice until 7. Give it a rest." Ken said.

"Well I'm sorry but I need to practice and that's exactly what I am going to do."

"Yeah you're right you need to practice Max, but you very well can't go in there while Varsity is practicing. It's a rule." I said.

"My dad is a big shot here and if I want to practice then that's what I AM GOING TO DO."

"Max! Damnit, why don't you stop hiding behind your daddy. Just stop playing hockey and save us all from a little embarrassment tomorrow at the game and let Julie play." I never thought in a million years Charlie would snap at someone like that. Especially to one of his team mates. He's the Captain, and he wouldn't do that. With that said though, we all got up and walked away. Our moment of victory against Varsity was over, all because of Max. We all went in Charlie's room.

"I am going to my room, I'll see ya later." Connie said.

"Connie, wait I'll come with you." I got up and followed Connie out. "Bye guys."

"Connie you okay honey?"

"Yeah Jules, I'm fine. I just have a test tomorrow in Bio and I really need to study."

"Gotcha. I need to study for my trig test anyways."

"Hey Julie, what do you think Varsity is going to do to us?"

"Probably something huge."

"Did you warn Scooter? I saw him go in right when it was over."

I looked at Connie and I couldn't lie to her, she was my best friend. Well, her and Adam anyways.

"Yeah, I did."

She looked a little disappointed in me. But then she said,

"I think if I had a crush on someone that played for Varsity, I would tell him too. It doesn't make you a traitor or anything, you know."

"It does kinda."

"No, you were just looking out for someone you like. You didn't actually tell him what we were doing did you?"

"Nope, just told him to be 5 minutes late."

"See, and that also proves Scooter didn't tell Varsity about it. He's got it bad Jules."

"So do I." I smiled at her, then we got in our room.

*6:50 PM*

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Julie, Connie?"

That was Averman.

"Are you guys in there? Oops, I mean girls?"

After I heard Averman at the door, I shot up and opened it.

"What did you fall asleep or something?"

"Yeah, we did." I walked over to Connie's bed. "Connie, wake up, we have practice in 10."

She woke up just as fast as I did.

"Averman, you can go now, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, but be careful, Varsity is out to get us."

Connie and I got ready as fast as we could. We threw our skates over our shoulders grabbed our bags and ran out as fast as we could. When we got there it was 7:05 and Orion was mad.

"Moreau, Gaffney, I want you to do 20 extra laps."

We did our 30 laps. I hate it how If you're late, Orion makes you do 20 laps, but for warm ups we only have to do 10. I wonder if he knows we were responsible for the locker room mess.

"Alright take a knee. Moreau, Gaffney keep skating, but listen up."

The team took a knee and me and Connie kept skating. 

"Alright, now I know that you are responsible for the incident in the locker room."

"Wait I didn't do anything Coach!" Max screamed.

"Well, Max, if you are going to put that Ducks jersey on tomorrow night then you are a Duck and you are held responsible for what the team does. For instance, say Averman, Dwayne, and Luis all decided that it would be in their best interest to TP Varsity's dorms… well that would count for the whole team being punished."

"That's not fair Coach."

"Who said everything was supposed to be fair Max?"

Max didn't answer. Coach had a point. Even though he was being kind of hypocritical. Me and Connie were late, so he has us doing laps and not the whole team. If Averman threw a doughnut across the lunch room, I wouldn't wanna be blamed for that. Maybe Coach was just trying to make Max scared into quitting.

"Anyways, don't think that you are going to get away with this. Varsity is mad and they are going to get you back. But first, my punishment. Go and clean that locker room, and when you are done come out here and do 50 sprints, blue line to blue line, 40 laps and take 20 shots each at the net. We are not leaving until everything is done."

Whoa, Captain Blood number 2. That's like 70 laps we have to do. We have a game tomorrow, and we are going to be so tired.

"Coach, do you think it's possible to maybe lighten that punishment up until after the game?" Averman asked, but Coach just shook is head no. 

"Just thought I would ask."

We went in the locker room and all let out a laugh. It was still funny. Me and Connie were down wiping the soap up.

"Did you get any studying done?"

"Nope." I said. "Did you?"

"A little. I think I am going to fail that test."

"Don't feel bad, me too."

After about 30 minutes, the locker room was spotless. We all skated out on the ice. Charlie said,

"Climb the latter."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Only 1, 2, and 3. 1's can do the sprints, 2 do the laps, 3 go and take your shots. It makes everything less crowded."

"Alright, that sounds pretty good Charlie." Fulton said.

"1." I started.

"2." 

"3."

That continued until everyone was in a group. When Orion came back out, he said 

"What the hell is going on?"

I was passing him while doing my sprints. 

"Charlie broke us into groups, it's less crowded and we all agree."

Coach looked a little surprised at what Charlie did. Everything took about an hour to do. But, when we were doing laps, old boy Max couldn't keep up. He was only on his 30th lap while everyone was done. We all sat on the bench, team rules, can't leave until everyone was done. I got bored just sitting there, so I got up and skated with him. Who cares, 10 more laps wouldn't hurt.

"Gaffney." Breathing hard. "I didn't goalies were supposed to do this." Breathing hard.

"It's teamwork Max. You are going to have to get used to it." I skated backwards in front of Max.

"Max, get low, bend your knees and take steady breaths." When I looked up I saw the whole team out there, skating with us. It's true, Ducks do fly together.

I know, this chapter was long and drug out, but I am having a little trouble writing right now. I just wanted to get something posted. I will post Chapter 7 ASAP, please review! TA


	7. Old friend returns

Authors note: Alright, I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 6 so does that mean it wasn't good? I hope that maybe this chapter will be a lil better! Enjoy!! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

Takes place after Max's first game, everyone in Charlies dorm. Everyone is there except for Max.

Julies POV

"I can't believe we lost 21-3. Banks, good job by the way." Charlie said.

"Thanks."

I am so upset about the game. 21-3.. Come on! Max did horrible. There was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it since I was sitting right in front of it. When I opened it I saw Jesse Hall.

"Oh my God, Jesse!" I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. Everyone jumped at the sound of me saying Jesse.

"Hey Julie. Hey guys." Jesse walked in the room and gave everyone a hug.

"What are you doing here bro?" Portman asked.

"Well, I had the scholarship so I thought I would come. Besides, my family is going threw some financial problems so I just needed to get away."

"Sorry to hear that." Connie said.

"Yeah, well I am glad to be back though. You think the Coach would let me join the team?"

"Oh yeah! We talk about you all the time. I am sure he will be so happy to meet you!" Connie said again.

There was another knock on the door. I opened it again. It was Max.

"Hi Max."

"Look, Julie, I need to talk to you guys."

"Come on in."

I let him in and everyone just stared. 

"I am leaving tomorrow, I don't belong here. I will be returning my things then."

He walked out without a word said. I know it was mean but everyone, except Jesse, pretending to be screaming, just not letting out any sound. 

"Yes!" I hugged Banks who was next to me. "I get to play, I get to play!"

"So Jesse, what dorm are you in?" Charlie asked.

"343." 

"That's ours!" Averman and Goldberg said.

"Cool."

"Alright, Julie, let's go." Connie said to me.

"Bye everyone. Jesse it's good to see you again."

When Connie and I got back to the room there was a long white box with a red ribbon around it. 

"That must be for you sweetie." Connie said.

I grabbed it and took it in the room with us. The card said, 

Julie, 

I hope you enjoy these

Love always,

Scooter

I opened it and there was roses alright, dead ones, with worms crawling over them!

"Ahhh!"

I threw the box down and saw another card. It said:

SYIKE!!!  
FROM VARSITY!!!!

"Oh my God." Connie whispered.

"They are so sick."

"Clean um up Jules."

"I'm not touching those things. Plus we have to let the guys see this, we have to get them back."

I walked out of the room to Charlies dorm. I walked right in.

"Guys, Varsity is getting us back."

"Yeah we know, we just don't know when." Banks said.

"Yeah, well, I think step one in their plot just happened."

"What do you mean Julie?" Dwayne asked.

"Come look for yourself."

The team followed me into our dorm.

"Those sick bastards." Charlie said.

Fulton and Portman were cleaning the roses up and I went to take a shower. All I could think about was Scooter and why he would do that? Maybe he didn't.

*3:00 AM*

I heard a tapping at the door. I got up and opened it. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Scooter, what are you doing here?" I said, my horse very raspy.

"I need to talk to you. Come on." He grabbed my hand. On my way out I grabbed my slippers and slipped them on. He led me outside to the tree everyone loved. It was a very large weeping willow.

"What do need to talk to me about?"

"Varsity."

"That was a sick joke."

"I know, I tried to stop them."

I sat down and he followed me. We were still holding hands.

"Look, Julie, something big is going down. Varsity is sick of all the petty pranks and they are planning something harsh."  
"Well what is it?"

"They won't tell me. Every time I come around they shut up. I did hear Cole and Riley talking about you though. Please always have one of the Ducks with you, just in case they try something, you know?"

"This is crazy Scooter, why are they planning to go so far?"

"I don't know. It's because of me and you. They don't like it."

"So does that mean you don't wanna go to the dance with me anymore?"

"No, Julie, I do, I promise. And I promise that I am not in any Varsity pranks that are being planned." He rubbed the side of my face and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a minute and decided to go back to the dorms. Before he walked me to mine he said, 

"If I find out what they are going to do, I will let you know I promise." I kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.

*Shopping for the Winter Formal*

"Connie, what color are you looking for?"

"I don't know I was thinking a pale pink what about you?"

"Baby blue."

I picked up and a long spaghetti strapped pale pink dress. It was a shiny pink and had silver sparkles all over it. It wasn't too gaudy but pretty. Really simple. Like me and Connie.

"Connie, here this would look great on you." I held it up to her and she smiled bright.

"Here, I got this one for you." She handed me a long strapless baby blue dress. It was a shiny material, very plain. What I was looking for.

We tried the dresses on and they were perfect. I loved mine and Connie loved hers.

Time for shoes! We picked out shoes that matched perfectly to our dresses.

While we were at the mall, we saw Adam, Charlie, Jesse and Guy all looking in a tuxedo/suit shop. How cute.

"Come on they can't see our dresses. Not until the dance!" Connie was pulling me in the opposite direction.

*At practice*

"Guys, varsity is planning something harsh. Nothing like we've been doing. Something flat out mean." I broke the silence.

"How do you know?" Russ asked.

"Scooter told me. He doesn't know what it is though. He said when he finds out, he'll tell us. He said he's afraid they are going to do something to me."

"I don't think so Julie. If they hurt you, they would all be hospitalized." Portman said.

*Rileys POV*

I can't wait until tomorrow. Not only will the Ducks be taken care of, Gaffney will be out of the picture… 

(Tomorrow is the dance)

Well, was it a little better? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. All or Nothing

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but I was away for a couple days! Anyways, I am back, and after thinking for a very long time, I think I have an idea of what Riley and the Warriors are going to do to the Ducks.. So let's get started, PLEASE REVIEW!!! By the way, thanks for the reviews that I got, they were really nice and make me wanna write more!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

*Julie's POV*

Me and Connie are in our dorms, getting ready for the dance. Connie was going crazy. It's like she is trying so hard to impress Guy, when they see each other everyday, and he has seen her every single way there is. Except the personal state of course.

"Connie, I am kinda nervous."

"Julie Gaffney nervous?"

"Yeah, Cons, I really like Scooter."

"Aww… Julie!" Connie gave me a hug.

"Watch out, my hair!" We both laughed a bit and heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Guy.

"Hey Guy, you look nice."

"Wow, Gaffney, watch a difference."

Yeah, I think I am going to hear that a lot tonight. I usually just wear jeans and t-shirts or sweat shirts.

"Come on in, Connie is still in the bathroom."

Connie came out and I saw Guy's jaw drop to the ground.

"Connie, you, you… look great."

"Thanks Guy." She smiled, how cute.

Knock at the door. It was Scooter.

"Hi Scooter." I could feel my face getting hot and red.

"Julie, you look… great."

"Thank's Scooter.. Shall we?" I looked at Connie and Guy and they followed me and Scooter. The dance was at a hall about 2 miles away from Eden Hall. We all went in Scooter's car. I have to say, I was kinda worried about what was going to happen tonight, with Varsity and all. 

"So Julie, we can sit with the Ducks if you want."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to sit with Varsity, they are scum." Scooter let out a little laugh.

"Alright, let's go." I grabbed his hand and we went over to the table.

"Julie, you look so nice." Averman said.

"Thanks Averman."

"Averman, she doesn't look nice, she looks hot."

"Shut up Portman."

Me and Scooter sat down and everyone was looking at Scooter.

"Scooter, do you know what Varsity is planning to do?" Charlie asked.

"No, I have been trying to figure it out, and I have bits and pieces."

"Well, what do you have?" Adam asked.

"So far, Julie…"

Everyone, including me, looked really confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that what they are planning has to do with you."

"That can't be good." Goldberg said.

"Well, Scooter just don't leave Julie's side. I know we will be by her all the time." Adam said.

"Guys, let's not worry about it. I mean really, what can they do? They aren't going to hurt me. Come on, Scooter, let's dance." I pulled his hand and we went out on the dance floor and danced to O-Town's song, All or Nothing. I love that song.

"Scooter, thanks for asking me to the dance, I am having a really good time."

"Me too Julie." He pulled me closer and we continued dancing. I looked over at the Varsity table and they were staring us down. 

"They look so mean."

"Yeah, they are so mean. I don't know why I was such a jerk before. Then, I met you and I realized I couldn't be a jerk anymore. I didn't wanna come off as bad as they were."

"I still don't see why they hate us so much. We aren't that bad ya know?" Of course I was talking about the Ducks and me.

*Ducks table*

*Adam's POV*  


"So, everyone… what's this I hear about Varsity and Julie?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Varsity and us, we don't get a long."

"Why not?"

"Charlie, tell him the story."

"Okay, cliff notes version… after our first game, they put all our clothes in the shower, so we got them back by freezing their jackets, then they got us back by inviting us to a really expensive restaurant and leaving us with the bill… so we put brazilin fire ants all over there beds… had a game me and Banks got into a fight.. We almost lost our scholarships.. Then Scooter asked Julie to the dance, she said yeah, Varsity trashed our locker rooms, we made them into Ducks, literally, they put worms in Julie and Connie's room, and now, we are waiting for how they are going to get us back." Charlie let out a breath.

"Wow.. Well why wait for how they are going to get us back, let's do something about it." Jesse said.

"Jesse, we can't because we don't know how bad they are going to get us back. We don't want anyone to get hurt." I said.

"Yeah, like Julie." Connie said.

"Guys, where did the Varsity team go?" Guy asked.

We looked over there and they were gone. Then all the lights went off. It was so fast. Everyone was screaming and going "OH MY GOD" I have to say it was pretty annoying. But then I heard Charlie say,

"Guy's we have to get to Julie."

We all got up and ran around the dance floor screaming for Julie's name. It's weird, because we knew that they wanted Julie, but we didn't know what was going on. The lights came on and we saw Scooter laying on the ground.

"Scooter, where's Julie?!" I asked.

"I don't know.. The lights went off, I got knocked down and I heard her scream."

"Come on." Charlie said. He started running outside to see if we could see her.

"DAMNIT!" Portman said.

"Scooter, I swear if you know where Julie is, tell us now." Fulton said.

"I swear, I don't know."

*Julie's POV*

My head hurts so bad. All I remember is being grabbed from behind and carried somewhere. I am sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded.

"Where am I?!"

Nobody is answering me. I swear if Varsity did this, I am going to get them. It's cold in here. 

"Well, well, well."

"Riley?" I whispered.

"Yep, and the rest of Varsity. Well, with the exception of Scooter."

"Why are you going so far? We played a few tricks and we made a few messes, but seriously, kidnapping?"

"No. Julie! This is the end. The end of our prank war. See, by kidnapping you, we torture you, the Ducks because they have a very dear friend missing, and Scooter.. Well he's gonna go crazy with out you. So it's a win-win situation."

"No, because they are going to find me and you all are going to get in trouble." I was screaming at them. "Damnit, Riley can I have a jacket or something? It's cold in here."

"No. Come on boys."

I heard them all walking out. Then I felt someone untying my blindfold.

"Riley, please…."

"Shut up Gaffney."

He united my wrist and legs from the chair.

"I am being this nice, and that's it."

He walked out. Where was I? It's so dark in here. I walked over to the stone walls. 

"HELLO?! HELP!"

*Scooter's POV*

I can't believe this is happening. They went to far. I was in Adam's dorm, because I knew Varsity was behind this.

"Adam, I have to go and talk to them. I have to find out where Julie is."

"Scooter, wait. You have to take us with you."

Knock. Knock.

It was Charlie, Connie and Guy.

"We just got back from the police station. They said they can't do anything until Julie has been missing for 24 hours." Charlie said.

"Well, if I have it my way, she will be back tonight." I got up and walked out of the dorm.

I walked to my dorm where I saw Riley sitting on the bed.

"Scooter, my man! Did you have a good time at the dance?"

"Shut up Riley, where is she?"

"Where's who Scooter?"

"Julie! When the lights went out you took her and you know it now tell me where she is."

"Look, dude, I would not take your girlfriend. Why would I?"

"Because you are sick."

Riley jumped up and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't worry Scooter, she'll be okay, for awhile." Then he laughed in my face.

Well? What did ya think? This story might be a lil longer than I thought, because I really didn't expect to do the kidnapping thing.. But I am so I hope you like it. Ta! Please review.


	9. Together again

****

AN: Okay, so I know that having Julie kidnapped was mean.. and dirty, but it's different.. Ya know?

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

*Scooter POV*

*1 day after kidnapping*

Julie has been missing for over 24 hours and nobody has any clues. Riley and Cole were arrested because the Ducks accused them but of course they were let off. Cops say they don't know anything. But they do. I bet they know where Julie is. I am about to go crazy. I decided to go to Adams room and see if he knew anything else.

"Hey Scooter."

Poor kid looked really tired and sad. The rest of the team was in there with him. 

"Did you guys here anything else yet?"

"Nope, we don't have any clues or anything. The cops are on it now, and Connie called Julie's parents today. This is way serious, I somehow don't think that Riley and Cole, with the rest of Varsity could really do this."

What, Adam really couldn't think that, could he? 

"Well, Riley is involved cause after the dance he said she was okay, for now. Whatever the hell that means."

"Damnit!" Portman hit the bed he was sitting on. "Why weren't you watching her Scooter?!"

"Don't blame me Portman, this is not my fault!"

I got in his face and he got right back in mine. I didn't wanna fight him because it wasn't the right time, but I would if it came down to it. Thank God Fulton and Goldberg broke us up.

"Look, I know you guys don't like me very much, but we have to try and work together to find Julie."

"Scooter's right guys." Man, Connie looked so sad. Her and Julie were best friends. But I think Adam and Julie are best friends. Just because I see them together more than Connie and Julie.

"This is what we have to do… we have to start looking." Okay, I always knew that Dwayne wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"And where would we look Dwayne?" Luis asked.

"Everywhere."

Man, I have to get out of here. Before the Ducks could finish their argument, I was out of there. I walked to the rink. It's the only place I could think.

*3 hours later*

I was walking into the dorm and saw Adam.

"Adam what the hell are you doing here? You know if Riley caught you in here, you would be history."

"I know. But I just have to keep looking for some kind of clue. I think I have something, here look." Adam was just about to show me something on a piece of paper and we heard the keys in the door. I motioned him to go under the bed and I hurried up to lay down.

"Hey Scooter." It was Riley.

"Riley, tell me where Julie is."

"I don't know where you precious Julie is."

"Liar."

He just laughed in my face basically.

"Why would you be so low… just because we lost to the JV team. Riley, they are better than us, it doesn't mean we suck. It just means they are really, really good."

"Shut up goalie."

Riley just grabbed his bag and left. Adam came out from under the bed and showed me the paper.

"Scooter, I think they have her locked in a basement or something. Because on this paper, it says to get janitors keys, it's a note to Cole from Riley."

"So does that mean what I think it means?" I hope Adam is thinking what I am thinking.

"School's basement?"

"That's too easy, plus didn't Russ and Dwayne look there?"

"Yeah, but they didn't look good enough. They said they didn't hear anything."

"Come on, I have an idea."

*Julie's POV*

Okay, I have been in here for it seems like forever. Where am I? I am so hungry and thirsty. It's cold in here too. Why are they doing this? 

"HELLO?!?! Is someone out there?!"

Riley walked in, this time he wasn't alone. I really couldn't see because it was dark.

"Julie, you got yourself a roomy."

He pushed someone on the ground right next to me and he left. I got down and saw…

"FULTON!" 

He was beat up pretty badly.

"Fulton, can you hear me?"

He was moaning a bit. He looked so bad. He had bruises everywhere and he was really dirty.

"Julie?" He questioned and then started rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me."

I put his head on my lap, to give him some comfort.

"Are you okay Fulton?"

"Never mind me, are you okay?" He sat up and looked at my face.

"I'm okay, I think. Where are we Fulton?"

"I don't know. Come here." He hugged me. "I was walking around and I saw Riley and Cole. I confronted them to get some answers about you and they jumped me. Next thing I remember was being here."

"So that means nobody knows you are here."

I went to sit down, and he sat down next to me.

"Fulton how long have I been here?"

"A little over 24 hours."

"Do you have any food on you? Candy or anything?"

"Nope, sorry. But here, take my jacket, you must be freezing."

I took it gladly, I was freezing.

"I am. I am so hungry and thirsty. I can't believe them."

"I know. This is crazy."

"Fulton, I am gonna go to sleep, but please stay awake. Just incase, someone comes. I haven't got a wink since I've been here."

"Okay, Julie."

I put my head on his shoulders and went to sleep.

*Scooter's POV*

I can't believe this, we were wrong, Julie was not in that basement. We looked everywhere. Me and Adam decided to go back to the dorms. When we got to Guy's room, Connie was sitting on his bed with him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Connie, Guy."

"Did you hear anything yet?" Guy asked Adam.

"No, we checked a lead and it didn't work." The phone rang.

"Hello?" Connie said. "No, I haven't. Okay we'll be right there."

She looked at us with wide eyes.

"That was Portman. He asked if I seen Fulton. Him and Fulton were supposed to meet at the rink to do some skating and Fulton didn't show. We are supposed to meet at the rink right now, everyone is already there."

"Okay, let's go."

Me and Adam followed Connie and Guy.

"You don't think he ran into the Varsity team do you?" Adam asked me.

"Let's hope not."

"Well, if the team did get him, maybe he is with Julie and keeping her safe."

"That's a plus, I guess."

*At the rink*

Everyone was sitting in the locker room.

"Fulton is missing." Jesse said as soon as we walked in.

"Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"He's not here. He was supposed to be here, and he's not. We took the route from the school to here and couldn't find him. We looked in his dorm, in school, and everywhere around here." Portman was pretty mad.

"Okay, so let's just think about this for a minute." Charlie seemed to be the voice of reason for everything. "We knew Julie was kidnapped, but Fulton? Maybe we should just wait a while and see if he comes up."

"Charlie…" I said.

*Julie's POV*

When I woke up, Fulton was there still with his arm around me. Body heat was the best heat.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey, shhh.."

I looked at him weird and I mouthed, "What?"

"Listen." He whispered back at me. I was listening.. But was I hearing correctly? Was that people talking above us?

"Fulton!" I got up and started screaming. "HELP!!! HELLO!? HELP!"

Fulton started running around trying to find something to hit the ceiling with. He found a hockey stick. He was banging and I was screaming.

"Fulton, that's Portman."

"And that's Charlie!"

We were banging and screaming some more.

*Scooter's POV*

"Guys?"

Portman and Charlie were still arguing over what to do.

"Guys?"

"Oh come on Captain.. What are we gonna go?!"  
"GUYS?!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" Portman and Charlie said.

"Don't you hear that?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Julie!" Connie screamed and ran out of the locker room.

We all followed her. We didn't know where she was going, but we knew she was heading to where the sound was coming from.

*Julie's POV*

"Fulton, they aren't talking anymore… they didn't hear us."

"Or maybe they did and they are on their way down here."

"Come on." We ran to the door and started screaming for help.

*Scooter's POV*

"Guys, in here."

I ran to the door.

"Julie?!"

"Scooter! In here. Fulton's here too."

Okay, so how the hell are we supposed to get the door open.

"Okay, someone run upstairs and get the janitor or something." Averman and Jesse ran up and everyone stood down there.

"Julie, Fulton, are you guys okay?"

"I'm okay, I think.. Fulton was beat up and we are both very cold. Where are we?"

"In the basement of the rink." Adam said.

"Can you get us out of here?" I heard Fulton say.

"Averman and Jesse went to get the keys from the janitor. Just stay calm for a little while longer."

About 15 minutes later the janitor came down with Averman and Jesse. He unlocked the door and Fulton and Julie came out. They didn't even give Julie different clothes, she was still in her dress from the dance. She ran into Connie's arms.

"Connie, I was so scared." Everyone hugged Julie and Fulton and then I got my turn to hug her.

"Julie, I am so happy you are okay."

She hugged me tighter and then we walked upstairs.

Okay.. That's Chapter 9... Did ya like it? Chapter 10 will be up in a day or two! Please review!!!!!


End file.
